


The Spider's Feast

by DutchEastIndies



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Vore, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22153549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DutchEastIndies/pseuds/DutchEastIndies
Summary: A Spider Girl gets sent to a different dimension fighting a wizard and thanks to her hunger she decides the Sinister Six would be better as prisoners on her gut.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	The Spider's Feast

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a friend's OC, we were talking and this idea came up and with his permission I wrote a story involving her

The lights on New York city shone beautifully in the night, a rainbow and a myriad of other colors created a sea of life and joy, contrasting with the blanket of darkness that fell over it and the moon sending it's silver light over everything.

Sugoro Li sighed, her usual cheery personality obscured by her current situation, the extremely bottom heavy japanese american with her pink and black spider suit that hugged her pear shaped body pondering about the situation she was in, being transported here by a sorcerer who was attempting to rob a bank and used the teleportation magic in a hope of escaping, but ended up also bringing her along and he had managed to flee into the city of a alternate world, she was looking for him for days and still no sing. No clue. No nothing.

Things were getting complicated now, her money was running out, she didn't have any clean clothes besides her spider suit, she didn't have anyone to turn to or a house to stay, and worst of all she was absolutely starved, to the point that she was getting headaches and seeing spots from the hunger.

As she jumped off the building overlooking the city and began to swing by in the hopes of finding somewhere to sleep or to find the warlock, using her enhanced senses she focused one last time and began to scan everything in a inhuman speed and precision.  
Then she spotted him, inside a run down apartment sitting on the couch.

She didn't hesitate. Using her speed and powerful legs she smashed through the window, sending glass shards everywhere and making the magician fall back in shock,she towered over him and without wasting time grabbed him by his shirt collar.

"Tell me how to get home now and you might not be too much hurt once I deliver you to the police." Any of the kind and gentleness she usually showed was gone, her privation and resentment against him hade made her ugly side show up and by the look of frighten in his large brown eyes it worked.

"I would love to, but I can't." He replied without stuttering, but the amount of sweat dripping of him along with his dilated pupils told otherwise.

"What the hell do you mean?!" She said strengthening her grip on him, which caused the amount of sweat on him to get even colder.

"My family is being held hostage by some six superpowered ladies, they said I must help them with their plan, which I'm not allowed to know, if you managed to defeat them or whatever I would be happy to return you and let bygones be bygones." Still holding him, she was digesting all that information, the Sinister Six being involved was bad enough but having to fight all of them and stopping whatever their plan was? That was going to be without a doubt one of her hardest battles, but she had to try her only chance of getting back home to her boyfriend and her friends.

"Fine, I will help you, but if I find out you're lying..." She showed him her clenched fist and sent him a nasty glare. "I promise you I'm not lying, my family means the world to me." Her gaze softened a little after hearing that, but only a little. "Come on, I actually need to go tonight and you can follow me there."

As she jumped trough the buildings and following the young man as he had finally reached the warehouse, she planted herself at the window as to give herself a over view. What she spotted was at the same time familiar but alien to look at, The Sinister Six she knew were now EXTREMELY stacked women, with pretty faces and still looking as evil as ever, she needed a plan to take them out and as her stomach growled, yearning for it to be filled with anything, a idea came to her causing her to smile in wicked glee and retreat as to enact her plan.

"Have you got everything you need?" Asked Olivia Octupus, the unofficial leader and the most sexy of them, which her larger than a watermelon (both in size and circumference) breasts with the erect nipples peeking through her one piece green suit, those extremely fat thighs that jiggled every time she breathed, leading up to a delicious looking ass that swallowed the rest of her suit making it a amazing eye candy for anyone looking coupled with her young face and her large mane of brown hair on her head, making her the most notable member of the group.

"Y-Yeah, just need to begin the proper ritual", he said giving a little nervous laughter, he was a bit relieved to see that Rhino and Sand Woman were patrolling outside, leaving Electra and the doc herself to watch over him while vulture was returning from scouting the skies, he only hoped that whatever the spider girl had planned it better work.

As Sugoro watched both women scouting the area she took notice of both of their forms, Rhino fit into the category of female sumo wrestler with her bulging gut imposing it self along with those massive tits that stood firm like steel and her thick as a tree trunk legs made their presence know as each of her stomps made small vibrations on the ground, in contrast to her was the amazonian queen of sand, Sand Woman was enormous in both of her height, being almost 8 feet tall, and in her defined muscles which despite their size still made her shape feminine and stunning to look at since it combined the best physical aspects of both worlds.

Sugoro meanwhile had already enacted her plan, using her string she teared off a fire hydrant, making water come out in great speed and hitting her intended target of the sand woman as she began to transition to sand from mud and as Rhino attempted to find the culprit, she didn't notice the gaping maw closing in her head, and when she finally looked up those lips had already closed around her angelic face. Using all of her strength, Sugoro managed to pulled the villan more and more inside of her throat as the sensation of a empty stomach was being quenched and not only that but she was eager to taste the entirety of her.

While the super heroine delighted herself in the jumbo sized meal entering her body, Rhino was much less pleased, being reduced to food was bad enough but the knowledge that the spider girl was enjoying herself A LOT as she tasted what was not covered by her suit and even what wasan't covered by it, she naturally trashed and tried everything she could do in a hope of getting free, but it was useless: Despite her massive size that made Sugoro's eating difficult she finally managed to stuff the monstrosity of a meal inside her stomach, and despite the renewed struggles of the Rhino soon she would be very quiet...

While this dinner scene unfolded Sand Woman was struggling to get back to her original form and help her companion, until she saw those massive legs finally get inside the pred's throat, leaving her with a enourmous sagging gut, with the shape of the Rhino being very noticeable despite the suit, and immediately after it the pred suddenly produced a hose all the while walking towards her, her big gut causing her a bit of imbalance as it wobbled to the sides, until she had put her mouth in one of the ends of the hose and the other in her mud form, trying to think of why she was doing this suddenly became horrifically clear as her body was being fed trough the tube in a alarming rate, despite all of her struggling her mud form prevented her of using her powers properly so she could only watch with horror as more of her disappeared, until she was finally sucked in her entirety trough the tube and reaching her final resting place inside that hot and humid chamber.

Sugoro meanwhile was patting and trying to calm her belly, it was already stretched to more of it's normal capacity thanks to not only the Rihno but Sand Woman as well, and she still had to go through the rest of the team to go through, but she wasn't giving up not only was going back to her world in stake but also the lives of innocents, she had to succeed.

"What's taking them so long? Olivia asked in a annoyed voice, wondering where the Sand Woman and Rhino as their guardian shift had ended already, when silence was her answer she simply noded at Mysterio and Electra who both took the hint and went to search for the missing members, while she watched the mage summon a great collum of smoke and plasma she knew her plan was close to getting realized.

As the sound of other footsteps getting close, Sugoro got a glimpse of who it was, Electra and Mysterio two members with powerful abilities and the ones she was truly worried about, but thankfully her trap had already been activated, it was only a matter of realizing that they had fallen for it.

As both of the villans walked, neither of them realized they were being covered by almost invisible and extremely durable spider strings, each time they turned or just moved caused a sea of strings to glue into their bodies, until the both of them felt a great pull and the little light they had visible became all encompassing darkness and they couldn't move any of their limbs as they were turned basically into mummies.

Without wasting a second Sugoro pulled down her pants and letting her gigantic ass breath the cold air, she quickly grabbed both of the mummies and began shoving them inside her ass, making sure nobody was listening as she moaned in the pleasure of having her pucker stretched open by the two curvy bodies being fed into it, but she knew she had to hurry which ended up with her moving her ass further down and putting more strength into her pulling movement, until she finally had the entirety of the duet travelling trough her innards with the final destination being a one way trip to her stomach 

As she struggled with her weight with it's new two occupants, she knew she was so close to finally ending this, just two more she said to herself while stroking her massive gut.

"Where are the others?" Asked Vulture as she scanned the room where her comrade and the sorcerer were, with her atletic and slim form, she was a middle ground between Olivia and Sand Woman, she had muscle but not in the same amount as her and she very curvy although not as her unofficial leader.

"I was about to ask if they had come with you, there's something wrong..." Unfortunately for the rest of the Sinister Six, she turned out to be dead right, a sudden pull had come from behind and left them trapped in a enourmous web that was behind them and crawling freely and with a look of hunger in her eyes.

As Olivia desperately tried to use her metal appendages to cut the spider web, the spider girl didn't waste her time into stuffing Vulture into her tight throat, quickly eating her waist up as the vilan tried desperately to flee as more of her toned body was disappearing into the super heroine, until eventually her sexy body had joined with the rest of the companions.

Upon watching the demise of her comrade, the doctor began to fight even more, but the spider web held her tightly, all the while Sugoro had long finished her other meal and now moved to dessert, rubbing her stomach that already had made a hole in her suit and drooling at the simple tought of having Olivia's delicious body in her mouth, upon reaching her target she used her massive belly to pin her down, when she made sure that she wasn't able to move she suddenly kissed her lips, pushing her tongue into the villain's one and exploring her mouth, this went on for a couple of seconds until she finally had enough and swallowed her head in it's entirety.

Her hair had a nice taste to it, probably due to some shampoo she used, but what was really on her mind was how those enormous tits were going to taste.  
They didn't disappoint, the meaty aspect of them combined with the extremely erect nipples made them a absolute blast for her taste buds to enjoy, she was saddened that it was finally inside her throat but it meant she could finally enjoy that awe inspiring ass and her chubby midsection, and just like the rest of her body they were a divine level of taste, she particularly enjoyed licking the entirety of her ass with thanks to all the sweat had a nice salty flavor to it and all the way down to her legs, until she finally had consumed her whole leaving the Sinister Six as a part of the spider girl.

"There all done, you can go home now." The warlock replied, upon turning to her his eyes almost flew out of his sockets, there stood Sugoro in a massive spider web rubbing her enourmous stomach bigger than a mini van, It had left a large hole on her suit showing bulges moving inside, despite this she managed to drag herself with her superhuman strength reaching the circle where the ritual had taken place, she gave a small smile to the young wizard before a blue light had consumed her and disappeared along with her.

Having finally reached her home dimension, Sugoro was quick to find somewhere to rest, her enormous hunger quenched she needed to digest off this titanic meal, quickly finding a abandoned building she didn't even bother with finding somewhere comfortable, her body needed to sleep to complete it's digestion, upon closing her eyes she instantly went to sleep as the struggles inside her gut grew weaker and weaker.

After how many hours of sleep Sugoro had woke up to the hot afternoon sun reaching her face, feeling still drowsy and of being heavy moved from her gut to her innards, as she tried to get up and finding balance thanks to her new weight, she had found a mirror to check her new gains and see the damage to her suit.

To say they were incredible would be a understatement, her tits which before were generous enough now were the size of beach balls, they were soft and nice to the touch, next her once titanic stomach had deflated leaving in it's place a big pot belly with folds and a deep belly button and the it was big enough to reach her waist, she enjoyed rubbing it and making it's pale flesh jiggle and finally there was her ass, her best asset had gone from already unusally big to extra jumbo in it's size, it's cheeks had completely obliterated that part of the suit leaving her naked to the waist down and the size of them were enough to need more than three chairs to properly sit and still leave more flesh falling over, and besides all these gains, she had become much taller and gain a nice amount of fat on her cheeks and limbs giving her a extremely fat figure.

"Such nice gains, I wonder if Cooper will enjoy them?" She wondered thinking of her boyfriend, and making a make shift suit with her web she started swinging around to finally get home with all her new assets.


End file.
